A Life's Change
by Espionata
Summary: 2007 movie AU Melissa's life is about to be changed permanently by Starscream but will it be life or death?


A Life's Change

This idea hit me like a train so I quickly wrote it out. Now this is my first Transformers fic in my years of writing so it's rushed. I did my best with this and hopefully it is good.

I own nothing that belongs to Hasbro except for Melissa.

* * *

Melissa's p.o.v.

I silently fumed held in the cutting hand of Scrapper as he and Starscream fought over what to do with me. Of course I think that's what they were doing because I couldn't understand what it was they were saying because to me it was just computer noise. Still I thought I was free to just leave after the damn battle in Mission City but apparently not with the grip Scrapper had on me. If I could I would be out of here despite the giant alien robots that could crush me with a single step. Yes I wasn't afraid of death being a street kid taught you not to fear death it was a reality. However I was still curious on what was happening but I wisely kept my mouth shut which I rarely did in the face of danger. Then I saw the clawed hand of Starscream coming right at me plucking me out of Scrapper's hand. I was brought right up to his face showing his sharp teeth. I didn't scream or flinch at the sight because of what happened in the last few days.

" It seems Scrapper wants you to live meatbag even though you're worthless to the Decepticons as a human. But I will allow it as long as you obey every order and remain loyal to the cause without question. Nor can you be weak hearted if you are ever told to kill someone of your kind. Scrapper will provide everything for you as your new guardian. You also must never leave Scrapper's sight or separate from him unless he's ordered to leave you in his quarters. If seen by a Con without him they will treat you however they see fit. Any other infractions to these rules and you will be punished severely." Starscream said while tightening his grip on me as if he was gonna kill me anyway.

" Why in the hell should I do any of that? I'm my own person so I don't follow anyone's rules just my own. But just so you don't kill me I will do it." I replied with a smirk not showing any fear not even when I was squeezed tightly by the Con that looked like a Dorito. Apparently that pissed him off because he suddenly dropped me! I let out a shriek in fear but was then grabbed by the hood of my jacket just before I hit the ground. I was then brought back up to Starscream's face with him glaring at me with me to shocked to glare back or rant at him.

" Do not ever speak like that again to your leader. I expect complete obedience despite how independent you are. You have lost that independence and I better not hear any complaints." He told me and whacked me like a rag doll. I winced in pain and tried not to cry out. He might not have used much of his strength but he was metal so it still hurt like hell.

" I understand sir." I forced myself to say to get him to leave me alone not happy at all. I had helped the Decepticons and I ended up losing my freedom. I was starting to regret helping them because I loved my freedom and I didn't need to be loyal to anyone but myself. Then I was transferred back to Scrapper's clawed hand as my new leader took off to who knows where.

" Kid what you did was a risky move that could've killed you if he wasn't in such of a generous mood. So you shouldn't pull that stunt again. As your new guardian and who vouched for your life you better be slagging grateful and give me respect." Scrapper said sternly giving me a warning tap on my head.

" Fine I will but what's the point of being loyal and respectful to the Con's anyway? I lost my freedom." I grouched at him figuring I could ask that without punishment.

" Because that's how it is and it keeps you alive. As long as you remain loyal you won't be killed like other humans. As it is if you left you would be killed by your own race." He told me not going into detail. My eyes widened at what he said because he was right. I hadn't thought about what the other humans would do now so it was better to stay with the Decepticons.

" You're right Scrapper I didn't think about the consequences. It will be better to stay with the Con's then try to deal with other humans now." I admitted as I was put down so he could transform. When he transformed he opened his cab door allowing me to climb inside. Once I got settled he started to drive to where ever he wanted to go. I may have lost my freedom but I didn't lose my life and as long as I remained loyal then I would never lose it. Loyalty might not have meant much to me before but now it did. Besides who knows where this new change of my life will take me.


End file.
